The Weapon She Can't Handle
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Tenten is counted on to take down and apprehend the worlds most dangerous assassin Juri Han. Not know the meaning of fear she winds up getting more than what she bargained for. Futanari ahead


**Requested by a follower... Enjoy!**

Silence and darkness filled the air like any other night. The sounds of leaves moving about echoed as Tenten was swiftly jumping from the branches among the trees. Weeks prior Tsunade had called her up to the office to give her a solo S-Rank mission. Initially she was very hesitant to give Tenten the mission, granted that every time in this past she gave this to fellow ninjas that dozens of lives were lost, the ninja's themselves came up or dead and Tsunade was all but ready to give up.

However something inside her wanted to give this one last try and that's when she called upon the weapons mistress to apprehend this very illusive assassin. Tsunade was going to give Tenten a rundown of how dangerous the assassin was but Tenten bolted out the door before she got a chance. After doing a little research she had learned that the assassin in question was Juri Han.

The assassin was know for her sharp tongue, always throwing opponents off with the most ruthless trash talk. Once that was taken care of they all were no match for her. Juri had skyrocketed to the top of the most wanted list after she easily killed Shadaloo leader M.Bison and her former boss Seth. Why was it so easy?Well from right under Seth's nose Juri had been tirelessly learning every figting style imaginable making her invincible so when the time came the two of then were decimated without making Juri break a single sweat.

Tenten had made her way to the front entrance of S.I.N's former hideout. Juri had claimed the place as her own once she had disposed of Bison and Seth. The ninja was scratching her head at the fact that there was no sense of security here whatsoever. Lights were on but no traps and no guards were in front of the door so she just walked right in. Much like outside the place was pitch black and completely silent with Tenten only hearing her own footsteps.

"Hmm...I wond--"

Tenten spoke low to avoid being detected. Little did she know somebody was watching her, then in a split second she was suddenly knocked unconscious.

\--(I'm a line break. Fear me!)--

"Hey, hey wake up."

Muffled words became loud and clear once Tenten came to finding herself naked on her knees with both hands tied behind her back. Her eyes widened at this as she lifted her head to a naked Juri Han standing in front of her with her cock fully erect. A lapse in time made Tenten forget who was in front of her and she was looking the stiff meat which was making wet instantly.

"L-Let me go!" Tenten snapped out of it and frantically thrashed about desperately trying to break free but to no avail. Juri just chuckled grabbing her meat and began repeatedly hitting Tenten in the face with it.

"What pretty face you have. All the better to dick whip, can't wait to see what that throat can do." Juri taunted while continuing to use her cock to slap Tenten's face.

"Where's your -- goons? I would've -- expected to see them-- all over the place waiting for me." Tenten questioned changing the subject.

"Fired them all." Juri answered

"Why--? And quit hitting me with that!"

"After I got rid of some dead weight and cut all loose ends I realized the only person I need to rely on is me."

"But what abo--"

Juri cut her off and shoved her cock in the ninja's mouth. The Korean moaned while grabbing the ninja's twin hair buns and started thrusting her hips. Tenten tried protest but was making loud gagging in response sounds as she choked hard on Juri's cock, her mouth wasn't ready for the sudden thrashing it was receiving. Juri had her balls slapping against the ninja's chin while speeding up her pace. Between grunting and laughing Juri was having the time of her life. Tenten tried to brace herself when she had her head held down once Juri released her load. Unfortunately for the ninja the amount of cum that went down her throat far more than she could take leaving Tenten coughing and gasping for air.

"Satified yet?!" Tenten said between coughs

Juri said nothing rubbing her cock across Tenten's face smearing semen and saliva all over. Then Juri freed her hands and positioned her ass up and retied her hands. Tenten was ready to break free protest but could only squeal loudly as Juri roughly smacked her ass cheeks. The ninja couldn't help herself despite the pain of the smacks as they got her ever more wet than before. There was always one thing Tenten always kept to herself never told anyone that she gets aroused with pain, even when she was younger something so simple as a mere scrap made her horny. Tenten could feel a rush of juices from her pussy drip down to her stomach when Juri continued to spank her and she was internally hoping the smacks would get harder.

"My word if I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this."

"Don't let it get to your head!" Tenten chose to stay defiant but it only made Juri laugh and give her ass one last slap.

"Such a nice ass you have!"

The ninja was moaning when she felt kisses being planted all over her ass by the Korean. Her moans got louder once feeling Juri's lips was gone and she was feeling Juri's tongue rimming her asshole. Juri's circled her tongue on Tenten's hole then drilling it inside and was squeezing her ass. Tenten tried to resist but the feeling was too great and she hit an orgasm having her juices shoot up in the air landing on Juri's face causing her to lick her lips.

Juri stood up and stroked her cock while it was twitching in her hand. The ninja slowly moaned and got louder once Juri's cock slowly went inside until the Korean's full length was in her ass. Juri held onto Tenten's thighs while tearing the ninja's ass apart letting their excitement almost reach it's peak. By now ninja was on the verge of begging for Juri to faster after just giving in to lust and enjoying getting sawed into. More of the ninja's juices flew when hit another orgasm and at the same time Juri pulled out stroking her meat in front of her face until she hit an orgasm of her own letting her seed cover Tenten's face. The ninja licked up the semen around her mouth before speaking.

"I have an idea. What do you say we make this a little more interesting?" Tenten offered

"Oh? Like how?"

"Untie me and find out." Tenten said

Juri freed the ninja's hands again Tenten laid back. Then made Juri lick her lips when she put her legs behind her head. The ninja then put a finger in her ass her before smacking her cheeks turning them red.

"I need that monster in my ass now!" Tenten begged

Juri rubbed her cock against Tenten's pussy mixing with her juices with Juri's semen. The friction of it all had the ninja going crazy inside with anticipation. Tenten played with her clitoris while Juri still wanted to tease her slapping her shaft on Tenten's pussy letting leftover cum drip out of her cock.

The ninja was ready to beg for again until she tensed up when Juri's tip was going inside her ass again. The Korean wanted to go slow as Tenten's hole puckered up making it harder to get it back in. Tenten inhaled sharply and hissed trying to take in the pain as Juri's went deeper into her but the Korean's meat was so thick. Once Juri got all the way in she powerfully jerked her hips making Tenten yell hitting an orgasm on impact. Juri had just released a load inside the ninja but kept pounding grabbing her breasts and squeezing tightly using them to help her thrust harder. Tenten kept shouting louder as she spreaded her ass when Juri let out another load.

Juri pulled out but she was still hard. That's when Tenten's took her legs from behind her head and bent over and started barking.

The Korean smiled and stood over her swiftly shoving her meat inside. Tenten was groaning in pleasure when Juri quickened her pace and put her arm under Tenten's in a half nelson pressing her hand to Tenten's face keeping it on the floor. Juri then used her free hand to cup one of Tenten's breast forcefully gripping it before taking her arms back out and putting under the ninja's arms and legs then standing up putting her in a full nelson while drilling her even harder. Both of them were groaning louder than ever while the pounding itself echoed throughout the place, Juri was trying for dear life to keep her mind from going off while thrusting harder. Tenten's mind was cloudy as she hit a climax having her juices go all over the floor. Juri felt her balls swell as she her climax keeping her cock inside as the last of her seed was released.

Juri threw Tenten on the floor and gave her clothes and weapons back. Then grabbed her by one of her buns so they were face to face.

"When you get your energy back and go home tell you're gonna them I'm dead. Oh and this ass is **_my_** property now."


End file.
